In wireless communication networks, each communication device may periodically perform a channel assessment for various channels that are potentially available for it use, or to determine which channels are currently in use. The information gained from such a channel assessment provide a mechanism for the communication devices to decide which access point it is desirable to associate with, and/or which channel to use, or if already associated, which other access point it may be desirable to transfer to for reasons of better signal strength, less channel congestion, etc. Channel assessment operations ca require significant amount of time from the communication device, during which time it may be unavailable for normal data communications. Such channel assessment also consumes resources within the communication device, such as battery power, that would otherwise be available for other uses.
Presently, it is problematic to perform channel assessment at a communication device where there are no associated stations without affecting the performance of other communication devices. For example, if a communication device scans alternative channels within its communication network for better connectivity, the performance of associated communication devices which were connected to other devices through the scanning communication device can be affected during the entire scanning period. For example, while a communication device is sampling channels and listening for network traffic, it cannot also route network traffic from its associated station or from other communication devices. In wireless network such as mesh networks, where one or more mesh devices have associated stations the associated stations can be requested to perform channel assessment. However, devices which are required to perform frequent channel assessment because of problems such as interference in the current channel also have problems forming associations with station. Therefore, it is inefficient to have many devices performing channel assessments in a given location.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.